


Breakfast

by hufflepuffdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute shit, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffdean/pseuds/hufflepuffdean
Summary: AU: Gadreel never makes Dean kick Human!Cas out of the bunker. Sam's out on a hunt, leaving only Cas and Dean in the bunker. Cas tries to make Dean breakfast. It doesn't go as he planned.





	Breakfast

Dean was having a nice, peaceful dream about two of his favorite things: pie and Castiel - which was a great alternative to his usual night terrors that kept him up until dawn. He had a soft, sweet smile on his face as he was indulged in a deep, ignorant sleep. The smile slowly faded off of his face as he caught a whiff of smoke. "Cas, is the pie burning?" Dean mumbled sleepily. Dean opened his eyes, realizing he was no longer in his dream and something was actually burning.

"Damn it, I was just about to get some pecan pie," Dean grumbled crankily as he rolled out of bed. He lazily threw on his gray robe and slid his feet into his soft slippers. He grumbled while he stomped down the hallway, making his way to the kitchen. He heard frantic banging and someone softly cursing under their breath. He did not expect what he walked into.

Castiel was pacing around the kitchen, attempting to tend to all of the breakfast foods he was preparing and failing miserably. His aggravation instantly dissipated. Dean leaned up against the door frame, a small smile softly tugging at his lips. Castiel was simply too adorable; his messy hair was streaked with syrup, his face was covered in flour, and there were many unidentifiable substances on his clothes - really Dean's clothes that he had borrowed, but Dean didn't mind one bit. Of course Dean would never admit that to anyone else, but he figured he could allow the chick flick thoughts for maybe a few seconds, just because it was Cas.

After a few long minutes of watching Castiel fret around the kitchen, Dean finally cleared his throat, startling Cas and causing him to jump and drop a whisk. "Oh, hello, Dean," Castiel said breathlessly with a light, nervous smile. Dean pursed his lips, trying to hold back his laughter, and approached Cas, looking around the messy kitchen and careful not to step in anything that Castiel had spilled on the floor. There were dirty dishes scattered around, mysterious substances spilled on the counter tops, and food everywhere. Dean didn't even know they had the ingredients laying around to cook even a small breakfast.

"What happened?" Dean asked, while suppressing a giggle. He reached his hand out and touched a piece of Castiel's hair that was covered in syrup.

"I - um, I found a cookbook and tried to make you breakfast, but it didn't exactly turn out right," he explained as embarrassment crept up his neck and he looked away from Dean's emerald eyes. Dean chuckled to himself, putting his head down and shaking his head.

"I can see that, Cas," he said with an amused smile, picking up a piece of burnt toast.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to make such a mess, and ruin the food, a - and whatever else. I'm sorry I always ruin everything," Castiel choked out hurriedly, tears gathering at the brim of his beautiful blue eyes, threatening to spillover. The smile disappeared from Dean's face as he started soothingly rubbing up Castiel's biceps.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. It's okay, buddy. You're okay. You had good intentions, that's all that matters," Dean hushed as he pulled Castiel into a tight, warm hug. He rubbed small circles into his back as Castiel sniffled into his shoulder and soaked his robe. Being human must've really been taking a toll on him. He absentmindedly kissed the top of Castiel's head, not realizing what he had done until Castiel tensed against his chest. Castiel moved away from Dean a fraction, just enough to where their faces were mere centimeters apart.

Dean gulped as Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head, confusion and something Dean couldn't quite recognize swirling in his dark blue eyes. Dean brought his hands up to Cas' face, cupping his cheeks and wiping away the stray tears and dried flour. They stared into each other's eyes for several long moments, noses slightly brushing, breathing the same hot air. Castiel tentatively leaned in and kissed Dean softly; Dean kissed him back with equal pressure. The kiss was feather-light and sweet. Dean pulled away much too soon for Castiel's liking, causing him to whimper. Dean rested his forehead against the ex-angel's, smiling down at the shorter man. Castiel gently grinned back up at him with absolute adoration.

"Hey, how about we ditch this popsicle stand and go grab something to eat? We can clean this mess up later." Dean suggested, stepping away from Castiel and grabbing a hold of his sticky hands. Castiel looked up at him in confusion once again.

"But, Dean, this isn't a popsicle stand." Dean chuckled and tugged on his hands, willing him to follow him.

"I meant, why don't we leave and go out and get something to eat? I mean, unless you would prefer charred toast," Dean teased, earning him a playful swat at his arm, but still letting Dean lead him wherever he so pleased. Dean dragged him toward his room, turning around right in front of his door, putting the two face to face again.

"We should probably get you cleaned up first." Dean looked him over and smirked, a slight blush brightening his cheeks. He coughed to cover it up, but it didn't fool Castiel; it only made him giggle.

He leaned forward and got on his tiptoes, pecking Dean's cheek. "Well, let's get to it."


End file.
